nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom, the heroic half-human half-ghost alter-ego of Daniel "Danny" Fenton, is the main character of the television show series Danny Phantom. His primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal which Danny Fenton's parents created whatsoever. He is constantly under pressure from his rival and arch-nemesis Vlad Masters, who wants nothing more for Danny than to have him as his son and apprentice, a desire which is proven in a few of the episodes. His attempts are futile, though, and he remains Danny's enemy. Nicktoons Unite! Danny appeared as on of the four playable characters in Nicktoons Unite! Danny was summoned by Jimmy to his lab and joined the team to defeat the Syndicate. Danny and his team went through all of their home-worlds and defeated the Syndicate, and after that returned home. Abilities Homeconsole Version *Ghost Punch *Overshadow *Phase Shift *Ghostly Wail DS Version *Ghost Ray *Wall Jump *Phase Shift Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Danny and SpongeBob are the main characters from Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. He and SpongeBob find their way to Volcano Island with the help of the Wise Old Krab. They rescue their friends during the adventure and eventually beat Mawgu. When you have collected 100 cogs you can unlock Danny's special costume. Which is his high-tech suit from Teacher of the Year. Danny attacks with his ghost punch and can shoot a plasma ball. Salvage Items *Green Tiki Totem (Shipwreck Cliff) *Easter Head Totem (Calamity Cove) *Stone Statue (Fetid Forest) *Lava Lamp (Crystal Ruins) Bonus Level: TBA Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Danny appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. The heroes decided to call Danny and Sam for help since they knew about the ghost power Chad-bot needed. Danny joined the team and helped them defeat Professor Calamitous. Danny's special costume is Dark Danny from the episode Ultimate Enemy. Danny fights with his ghost punch. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Danny is a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Danny and Technus came from Amity Park to join the team to defeat Globulous. Danny fights with his ghost punch again and can use the ability to KO an enemy. Nicktoons MLB Danny Phantom appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. Danny throws right-handed and leaves a trail of ghost energy behind. Status *Fastball: ***** *Splitter: ***** *Curveball: *** *Changeup: *** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'Ghost Ray' Ghost Ray is Danny's neutral special. Danny fires a green ectoplasmic blast out of the palm of his hand. The beam goes strait forward and covers a whole platform. This move is chargeable. 'Ghost Wave' Ghost Wave is Danny's side special. Danny fires a small wall of ectoplasmic energy forwards that goes on until the end of the stage. There only can be one wave at a time on the stage. 'Spectral Tail' Spectral Tail is Danny's up special. Danny changes his bottom part of his body into a tail and is able to fly free around for 30 seconds. During this time he can't use any smash or special attacks. 'Intangibility' Intangibility is Danny's down special. Danny becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through objects on the stage and can't be hit by an opponent. However he can be slightly seen and can attack. This lasts for a few seconds and then turns back again and can't use it for a little while. 'Ghostly Wail' Ghostly Wail is Danny's War Strike. Danny generates an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth, like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning sound to it. It is very powerful and can KO someone when he has more then 30% damage. Special Costume Danny's special costume is Dark Danny. He originates from the episode Ultimate Enemy. Dark Danny is the evil full-ghost version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist and the show's antagonist, Vlad Plasmius. To mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. Trivia *Danny is the only character to appear playable in Nicktoons MLB for some reason (probably because of character space). Category:Danny Phantom Category:Characters Category:Starters Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Butch hartman Category:Played Characters